villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Dart Fener
“ Non essere troppo orgoglioso di questo terrore tecnologico che hai costruito. L'abilità di distruggere un pianeta è insignificante accanto al potere della Forza. “ ~ Darth Vader all'ammiraglio Motti. “ Quando ti lasciai, ero solo lo studente, ora sono il Maestro. “ ~ Darth Vader al suo ex maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi. “ Non c'è via di fuga. Non farmi distruggere. “ ~ Darth Vader dopo aver sconfitto Luke. “ Vader: Obi-Wan non ti ha mai detto cosa è successo a tuo padre. Luke: Mi ha detto abbastanza! Mi ha detto che l'hai ucciso! Vader: No. Sono tuo padre. “ ~ La famosa citazione di Vader nel suo scambio con Luke. Darth Vader , nato come Anakin Skywalker , è un personaggio importante nel franchise di Star Wars . È un Lord Sith di alto livello, Jedi Knight, che diventa il più potente e il più popolare furfante di tutti i tempi. È l'ex apprendista jedi di Obi-Wan Kenobi, il terzo e ultimo sith apprendista dell'Imperatore Palpatine (dopo Darth Maul e Conte Dooku ) e il padre di Luke Skywalker e Leia Organa, due dei principali protagonisti della trilogia cinematografica originale. Nella sequel della trilogia, ha un nipote di nome Kylo Ren . Nei film della saga, Vader è l'antagonista secondario della trilogia originale prima della sua redenzione. Poi è il protagonista principale della trilogia del prequel, che rivela come si è rivolto al lato oscuro. Nei film indipendenti, è il protagonista del film d'animazione del 2008, Star Wars: The Clone Wars , e un antagonista di supporto nel film d'azione indipendente del 2016, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story . Nella serie televisiva animata, è il protagonista della serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars e un antagonista ricorrente in Star Wars Rebels , che funge da antagonista di supporto nella stagione 1 e il principale antagonista della stagione 2, specialmente la seconda parte dei suoi due -part finale di stagione Twilight of the Apprentice . Non è apparso nella stagione 3, ma è probabile che ritorni come antagonista nella quarta stagione. Personalità “ Luke: Ma c'è del buono in lui. Obi-Wan: è più una macchina ora che un uomo. Contorto e cattivo. “ ~ Luke insiste sul fatto che suo padre possa essere riscattato, nonostante la dubbietà di Obi-Wan. Prima che Anakin diventasse Darth Vader, era una persona gentile che si prendeva cura di tutti i suoi amici. Non si arrenderebbe su di loro, non importa cosa. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento gentile e comprensivo, era piuttosto infido e aggressivo nei confronti delle persone che considerava i suoi nemici. La morte di sua madre e sua moglie ha lasciato un forte impatto su di lui, sentendosi sola e fallita, alla fine ha abbracciato il lato oscuro della Forza e la sua personalità è cambiata completamente. Era manipolativo e terrificante ora, quindi era spinto dalla rabbia, anche se dopo la sua sconfitta e mutilazione su Mustafar per mano di Obi-Wan Kenobi, non era più arrogante e troppo sicuro di sé come prima. Anche se ha ripreso fiducia in se stesso, non è mai stato al punto di essere apparentemente arrogante o presuntuoso. A differenza della maggior parte dei membri dell'Ordine dei Sith, Vader era in grado di riconoscere e imparare dai suoi errori, a causa degli eventi su Mustafar poiché era emotivamente traumatizzato dall'esperienza. Vader rimase un uomo impaziente, ma in genere si presentò calmo, positivo, entusiasta e equilibrato, dato che raramente perdeva la pazienza e di solito aveva un buon controllo sulle sue emozioni, qualcosa che non era in grado di fare nei suoi primi anni '20. Aveva una tolleranza estremamente bassa per il fallimento e non andava d'accordo con ufficiali di alto rango nell'esercito imperiale. Aveva poca o nessuna tolleranza per l'incompetenza o per coloro che non lo rispettavano, quasi soffocando l'ammiraglio Conan Antonio Motti a morte quando non rispettava Vader e sfidava i suoi poteri della Forza. Molti ufficiali di alto rango non amavano il Signore dei Sith e le sue "vie del mago" senza una ragione apparente. Nonostante i suoi cattivi rapporti con ufficiali di alto rango nelle forze armate, Vader andò molto d'accordo con gli Stormtroopers a causa della sua leadership in prima linea. Come generale tra le file dell'Esercito Imperiale dell'Impero, Vader era famoso per le sue capacità di comando e ammirato sia dagli assaltatori di torri, sia da ufficiali di grado medio-basso e politici. A causa del suo precedente status di schiavo, anche Vader ha sofferto quando è stato presentato il concetto di schiavitù. Nonostante ciò che le sue azioni hanno prodotto sia su se stesso che sulla galassia, Vader apparentemente credeva che stesse facendo ciò che era buono per la galassia. In fondo, tuttavia, provava un enorme senso di colpa e rimorso per le sue azioni, che volesse ammetterlo o no. Tanto che ha sviluppato un profondo disprezzo di se stesso e persino quasi si è suicidato a un certo punto. Dopo la sua fatale riunione con il suo ex apprendista e amico Ahsoka Tano, Vader non espresse il desiderio di riaccendere il legame che una volta aveva condiviso con lei e le disse persino di aver ucciso Anakin Skywalker, quando era in realtà Anakin stesso (anche se poteva essere stato parlando ironicamente). Anche se si offrì di risparmiarla se gli avesse detto dove si nascondevano gli altri Jedi perduti, crudelmente decise di ucciderla quando lei rifiutò e anche quando scoprì che era davvero il suo ex mentore e gli offrì compassione. Vader era freddo, brutale e spietato verso i suoi nemici, dato che era perfettamente disposto a stuzzicare, torturare e persino uccidere a sangue freddo. Era apparentemente immancabilmente fedele al suo maestro Palpatine; il secondo era la cosa più vicina che Vader aveva ad un amico. Tuttavia, in realtà, segretamente disprezzava il suo padrone per averlo ingannato e rovinato la sua vita, mentre segretamente pianificava di rovesciarlo un giorno con il suo apprendista. L'unica ragione per cui Vader continuò a servire Palpatine dopo aver perso sua moglie era perché l'Imperatore era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto; era l'unico che lo avrebbe accettato. Nel complesso, Vader era veramente fedele alle persone a cui teneva ancora, come suo figlio Luke, mentre faceva tutto il possibile per proteggerlo da Palpatine. Dopo aver scoperto l'esistenza di suo figlio Luke, Vader divenne emotivamente in conflitto e mostrò un senso di compassione per suo figlio, rivelando che qualche accenno a lui aveva ancora un attaccamento nei confronti della sua famiglia. Questo attaccamento alla fine ha portato alla sua redenzione. Verso la fine della sua vita, Vader credette fortemente che fosse irredimibile e che non gli rimanesse nulla di buono. Tuttavia, quando suo figlio Luke fu torturato da Palpatine, alla fine si staccò dal lato oscuro della forza, diventando la persona buona che era una volta, sacrificandosi per salvare suo figlio da Palpatine. Riscatto dall'amore di Luca, Anakin fece pace con suo figlio prima di diventare tutt'uno con la Forza e finalmente si riunì con i suoi cari. Poteri e abilità “ Era il miglior Starpilot della galassia e un astuto guerriero. “ ~ Obi Wan Kenobi, che descrive le abilità di Anakin Skywalker (che divenne Darth Vader). *La Forza : come il Prescelto, Vader era immensamente potente e aveva una connessione incredibilmente forte con la Forza, più forte di qualsiasi altro utente della Forza mai esistito. Possedeva anche il potenziale per diventare il più potente utente della forza nella storia della galassia. Tuttavia, dopo essere stato bruciato vivo su Mustafar e costretto a diventare un cyborg, non ha mai raggiunto il suo pieno potenziale, poiché il trauma fisico ed emotivo causato dalla sua trasformazione ha limitato notevolmente la sua capacità di accedere e controllare la Forza. Tuttavia, Vader divenne ancora uno dei più potenti utenti della Forza nella storia della galassia. **Telecinesi : Vader era un maestro della telecinesi, che usava sia come attacco che come difesa. **Force Choke : Vader era un noto utente del choke Force, che spesso usava per indebolire i suoi nemici o eseguire i suoi ufficiali della Marina per incompetenza. Poteva anche farlo da una grande distanza e apparentemente aveva solo bisogno di essere in vista del suo obiettivo di soffocarlo, mentre soffocava l'Ammiraglio Ozzel a diversi chilometri di distanza. **Barriera della Forza : Vader ha utilizzato la barriera della Forza per creare una barriera telecinetica o un muro attorno a sé o ai suoi alleati. **Sonda della mente : Vader ha utilizzato la sonda mentale per setacciare i pensieri di un essere senziente. **Senso della Forza : Vader ha utilizzato il Senso della Forza per percepire le emozioni di un altro essere senziente, il futuro, le increspature nella Forza causate da eventi gravi o traumatici, o il pericolo imminente e la presenza del lato chiaro. **Force Rage : Vader ha utilizzato la rabbia della Forza per incanalare la sua rabbia per aumentare la sua velocità, forza e ferocia. **Tutini : Vader utilizzava i Tutini per dissipare l'energia concentrata come i blasterbolts o le lame della spada laser senza la sua spada laser. **Force Deflessione : Vader utilizzava la deflessione della Forza per deviare gli attacchi in arrivo con o senza la sua spada laser. **Kinetite : Vader ha utilizzato Kinetite per sottomettere i suoi avversari in un campo elettrico di energia cinetica **Force Destruction : Vader utilizzato Force destruction per immobilizzare o vaporizzare i suoi avversari in un campo di energia. *Forza del cyborg : come un cyborg, Vader era fisicamente più forte della maggior parte degli altri esseri senzienti, abbastanza da poter sostenere la pressione di diverse tonnellate per sollevare senza sforzo il peso di un uomo adulto o schiacciare l'osso con il pugno. Vader usa questo a suo vantaggio nel combattimento con la spada leggera; usa la sua immensa forza per sottomettere, frenare e sopraffare facilmente i suoi avversari. Con le sue gambe cibernetiche, può saltare grandi distanze. Abilità *Lightsaber Skills : Vader era estremamente abile nel combattimento con la spada leggera e un duellante eccezionalmente formidabile. Possedeva anche il potenziale per diventare il più grande duellante sciabola della luce nella storia della galassia. Tuttavia, dopo essere stato bruciato vivo su Mustafar e costretto a diventare un cyborg, non ha mai raggiunto il suo pieno potenziale, poiché il suo vestito corazzato ha limitato notevolmente la sua mobilità. Tuttavia, Vader divenne ancora uno dei più grandi duellanti di sciabola della luce nella storia della galassia. Si è specializzato nell'usare le sue abilità, il peso, la resistenza e la pura forza bruta per sopraffare i suoi avversari in confusione o esaurimento. Anche Vader ha riacquistato parte della sua vecchia agilità e il suo lavoro con le pale è diventato brutalmente efficace. **Modulo I : Vader era molto abile in Shii-Cho. **Forma II : Dopo essere diventato un cyborg, Vader ha studiato Makashi e ne è diventato molto abile. **Forma III : Dopo essere diventato un cyborg, Vader ha studiato Soresu e ne è diventato molto abile. **Modulo IV : Vader era estremamente abile in Ataru. **Modulo V : Vader era un maestro di Shien / Djem So, considerato da molti il professionista più abile della forma. Dopo essere diventato un cyborg, ha creato una varietà personale che includeva elementi di tutte e sette le forme. **Modulo VI : Vader era altamente qualificato a Niman. **Forma VII : Dopo essere diventato un cyborg, Vader ha studiato Juyo / Vaapad e ne è diventato molto abile. **Jar'Kai : Vader era molto abile in Jar'Kai. *Esperto combattente corpo a corpo : Vader era estremamente abile nel combattimento a mani nude. *Skilled Marksman : Vader era molto abile nell'uso delle pistole blaster, sebbene ne usasse molto raramente. *Master Pilot : anche prima della sua caduta al lato oscuro, Vader è stato elogiato come il pilota più esperto nella storia della galassia, una reputazione che ha vissuto fino a quando ha da solo distrutto Phoenix Squadron in un solitario Tie Fighter, facilmente superando la loro intera flotta e costringendo il comando ad abbandonare la nave. L'unico parente di Vader era suo figlio, Luke Skywalker. *Master Engineer : Anche prima della sua caduta sul lato oscuro, Vader era straordinariamente esperto in ingegneria. Fu in grado di costruire con successo la sua spada laser rossa al suo primo tentativo. *Intelletto di livello Geni / Maestro tattico / comandante : anche prima della sua caduta nel lato oscuro, Vader era incredibilmente intelligente; la sua intelligenza rivaleggiava con quella di Yoda e Palpatine. Come Sith General, Vader era un tattico molto abile e un leader molto capace. *Multilinguismo : Vader era in grado di parlare fluentemente inglese, huttese, bitt e sith. Storia Star Wars: Episodio I - The Phantom Menace “ Sei un angelo? “ ~ Anakin chiede a Padme se è un angelo. Anakin Skywalker era un ragazzo di un pianeta deserto Tatooine, controllato dagli Hutt. Anakin e sua madre Shmi sono poveri schiavi di proprietà di Watto, un rivenditore di spazzatura Toydarian. Nel suo tempo libero, Anakin aveva costruito un droide protocollo chiamato C-3PO. Durante la battaglia tra la Repubblica Galattica e la Federazione dei Mercanti, l'iperguida di un incrociatore Naboo era stata danneggiata, ed è costretta ad atterrare sul pianeta. Il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn cerca un sostituto e trova il bambino di nove anni. Sentì che la Forza era molto forte con Anakin e mandò un campione di sangue al suo apprendista, Obi-Wan Kenobi . Il risultato è tornato come una lettura superiore al conteggio midi-clorian di Yoda. Questo suggeriva che Skywalker era quello che poteva portare l'equilibrio alla Forza. Poiché Qui-Gon non aveva crediti che valevano nulla in Tatooine, ha piazzato una scommessa con Watto nel tentativo di vincere l'iperguida necessaria, coinvolgendo la corsa pod in cui Anakin avrebbe partecipato. Prima della gara, Qui-Gon diedi al ragazzo consigli sull'uso del suo istinto, e di sentire, non pensare. Anakin ha vinto e ha reso i Jedi orgogliosi, così come sua madre, Shmi. Non appena Qui-Gon ha acquisito le parti necessarie per la sua nave, e non appena Anakin ha portato a casa le vincite, il ragazzo è stato liberato. Il suo nuovo destino era diventare un Jedi. Era molto difficile per lui lasciare sua madre, e sapeva che c'era molto più avanti di lui. Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni “ Padmé: ti amo. Anakin: Mi ami? “ ~ Padme e Anakin mentre sono tenuti prigionieri dal conte Dooku . Dieci anni dopo, Anakin era un giovane Padawan, era stato addestrato nelle vie degli Jedi. Ma mentre diventava più forte e più potente, voleva di più, eppure sapeva che era sbagliato. Anakin ha visto di nuovo Padme. La sua cotta per lei si trasformò in vero amore. Anakin fu incaricato di proteggere Padme da Jango Fett (un cacciatore di taglie che cercava di ucciderla). Nel frattempo, si nascondono in Naboo fino a quando Anakin ha un sogno di sua madre, Shmi Skywalker, nel dolore. Anakin e Padme andarono a Tatooine per trovare Shmi. I due, con il droide R2-D2, si imbattono nel vecchio droide C-3PO di Anakin, che ora lavora in metallo, e Watto, il vecchio proprietario di Anakin, che gli dice che ha venduto Shmi a un uomo di nome Cliegg Lars, che poi la sposò. Anakin presto incontrò il suo patrigno Cliegg Lars e il suo fratellastro Owen Lars. Hanno saputo che Shmi era stato rapito da Tusken Raiders un mese prima, quindi Anakin si è allontanata e alla fine l'ha trovata al campo dei Tusken Raider. Sfortunatamente, Shmi morì tra le braccia di suo figlio, essendo stata affamata e terribilmente picchiata dai Raider Tusken. Consumato dal dolore e dalla rabbia, Anakin massacrò tutti i Tusken; uomini, donne e persino bambini. Dopo il funerale di Shmi, hanno ricevuto un messaggio da Obi-Wan che ha detto di salvarlo, così è lì che si riuniscono solo per rimanere bloccati nell'arena con creature spaventose. Quando il conte Dooku attaccò con i suoi droidi di supporto dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti , che guidò al fianco di Palpatine, colpendo il pianeta Geonosis, l'Ordine Jedi precipitò in guerra con Dooku usando l'esercito di cloni fatti dal DNA del mercenario Jango Fett . Anakin e Obi-Wan inseguirono Dooku mentre cercava di sfuggire a Geonosis, e nella battaglia, Obi-Wan fu leggermente ferito mentre l'avambraccio destro di Anakin fu interrotto. Yoda ha combattuto contro Dooku e lo ha sopraffatto, ma quest'ultimo è scappato quando Yoda ha dovuto impedire a un pilastro di appiattire Anakin e Obi-Wan feriti. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie Anakin ricevette un Padawan, Ahsoka Tano con il quale all'inizio non era d'accordo, ma finì per accettarla dopo la missione di salvare il figlio di Jabba the Hutt , Rotta. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series Anakin e Ahsoka hanno continuato a combattere il male insieme durante la guerra, a volte con Obi-Wan e talvolta con R2-D2 e Padme. Durante un viaggio inaspettato su Mortis, Anakin vide una visione di lui che affondava dal lato oscuro. Ad un certo punto, Ahsoka fu accusato di crimini contro l'Ordine Jedi e la Repubblica. Anakin catturò i Jedi che la sistemarono, Barriss Offee , ma Ahsoka lasciava ancora l'Ordine, con grande sgomento di Anakin. Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith Inizia la caduta di Anakin nell'oscurità “ Che tipo di assurdità è questa? Mettimi al Consiglio e non farmi un Maestro? Non è mai stato fatto nella storia degli Jedi, è offensivo! “ ~ Anakin a Obi-Wan. “ Contorto dal lato oscuro, il giovane Skywalker è diventato ... il ragazzo che ti sei allenato è, consumato da Darth Vader. “ ~ Yoda a Obi-Wan, parlando della trasformazione di Anakin. Verso la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, il Cancelliere Palpatine fu rapito dal Generale Grievous durante la Battaglia di Coruscant. Obi-Wan e Anakin andarono a salvarlo. Si imbatterono nel conte Dooku e i due Jedi lo batterono ancora una volta. Nel mezzo del combattimento, Dooku ha bussato Obi-Wan svenuto e Anakin ha dovuto combattere da solo. Usando la sua rabbia e il suo odio, Anakin ha brutalmente sopraffatto Dooku e ha affettato entrambe le mani del Signore dei Sith, lasciandolo indifeso. Palpatine quindi incoraggiò Anakin ad uccidere Dooku; dopo l'iniziale esitazione, Anakin decapitò Dooku con entrambe le spade laser di lui e Dooku. Anakin ha quindi liberato il cancelliere. Dopo che Palpatine fu salvata, Padme disse ad Anakin che era incinta. Quando vide in un sogno che Padmé sarebbe morto per una ragione sconosciuta, giurò che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per salvarla. Ha parlato con Yoda e gli ha detto dei suoi sentimenti di perdita e dolore. Se il Consiglio Jedi sapeva di avere una moglie, e l'amore era severamente proibito per un Jedi, allora sarebbe stato espulso dall'Ordine Jedi. Anakin ha trovato sicurezza e rifugio nel parlare con Palpatine. Il Cancelliere era stato come un padre per lui e lo aveva fatto membro del Consiglio Jedi. Ma mentre parlava con il suo caro amico un giorno, Palpatine rivelò ad Anakin che conosceva le vie del lato oscuro della Forza, ed era chiaro che lui era davvero il Signore dei Sith. Anakin fu quasi portato a ucciderlo sul posto, ma Anakin si rese conto che il Cancelliere malvagio era l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a salvare Padmé. La scelta e diventare Darth Vader “ La Forza è forte con te ... un potente Sith diventerai. D'ora in poi sarai conosciuto come "Darth ... Vader"! “ ~ Il Cancelliere Palpatine gli ha dato il titolo di Darth Vader di Anakin. Poco dopo che Obi-Wan Kenobi aveva affrontato il generale Grievous su Utapau, Anakin consegnò il messaggio al cancelliere. Palpatine iniziò a parlare tranquillamente con Anakin, su come fosse stato escluso dal Consiglio, e che lo diffidassero. Fu allora che Palpatine rivelò la verità su se stesso che era Darth Sidious, l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith. Anakin tirò fuori la sua spada laser per ucciderlo, ma sapeva che dal momento che era un Sith, aveva il potere di salvare sua moglie. In preda alla disperazione, disse al Maestro Jedi Mace Windu notizie. Con grande sorpresa, Mace aveva bisogno di muoversi rapidamente per assicurarsi che l'Ordine Jedi sopravvivesse, Anakin chiese di venire, ma Mace disse ad Anakin di aspettare al Tempio Jedi. Anakin ha insistito che doveva venire, ma Mace gli ha detto che si era guadagnato la sua fiducia. Così Anakin attese il tempio mentre Mace prendeva vari membri del Consiglio Jedi, incluso Kit Fisto, per arrestare il Cancelliere. Anakin fissò l'edificio che conteneva l'ufficio di Palpatine e i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni presero il controllo delle sue decisioni. Anakin sentì la voce del Signore dei Sith nella sua testa: " Se i Jedi mi distruggono, qualsiasi possibilità di salvarla sarà persa. " Anakin non voleva perdere Padmé nel modo in cui aveva perso sua madre. Si affrettò più veloce che poteva verso la Suite del Cancelliere. Dopo essere andati nell'ufficio di Palpatine, il giovane Jedi trovò il Signore dei Sith a terra, con la spada laser di Mace puntata contro il suo petto. Mace disse ad Anakin che l'unico modo per portare la pace era distruggere il Signore dei Sith, ma Anakin disse che non doveva essere fatto; non era la via dei Jedi. Anakin doveva fare la scelta, Jedi o Sith. Non appena il laser viola si fece strada per uccidere i Sith, la lama blu di Anakin tagliò la mano di Mace. Un Palpatine che sogghignava strillava il potere e fece esplodere il Maestro Jedi da una finestra con il devastante lampo di Sith. Dopo aver aiutato il Signore dei Sith, Anakin si rese conto che non aveva nessun posto dove andare e si impegnò con gli insegnamenti di Palpatine. A questo punto, Palpatine lo battezzò come Darth Vader. Tramonto e duello dei fratelli “ Se non sei con me, allora sei mio nemico! “ ~ Anakin interrompe la sua amicizia con Obi-Wan. Palpatine convinse Anakin-Vader che i Jedi erano il nemico dell'universo, incluso Obi-Wan. Vader guidò quindi i Trooper Clone in Operation Knightfall e assalì il Tempio Jedi, uccidendo persino giovani durante il processo. Quindi fu inviato a Mustafar e poi ucciso i leader Separatisti, incluso Nute Gunray , e disattivato i droidi da combattimento. La CSI non c'era più e poi arrivò Padme. Anakin-Vader l'ha incontrata per l'ultima volta e le ha offerto metà del potere che avrebbe avuto dopo aver rovesciato Palpatine. Padme non poteva credere a quello che stava ascoltando e si rese conto che Anakin sapeva che non esisteva più. Apparve Obi-Wan, che si era nascosto sulla nave di Padme, e Anakin accusò la moglie di aver portato il suo ex padrone a ucciderlo, scagliandole contro la Forza e soffocandola nell'incoscienza. L'apprendista Sith ha accusato Obi-Wan di volgerla contro di lui, quando è stata la sua stessa rabbia e brama di potere a farlo. Anakin-Vader ha poi attaccato il suo ex amico e mentore, ei due uomini hanno ingaggiato un violento e brutale duello con la spada laser che ha squarciato la roccaforte separatista, causandone la disattivazione e la caduta nei fiumi di lava fusa del pianeta. Il duello arrivò a una conclusione climatica quando Obi-Wan reclamò l'altopiano e avvertì Anakin-Vader di non attaccare. In un misto di rabbia e orgoglio, Anakin-Vader ha tentato di continuare il duello, solo per avere le gambe e il braccio sinistro recisi dalla lama del suo ex padrone. Obi-Wan poté esprimere il suo rimpianto e la sua delusione nelle vie di Anakin-Vader prima che il Signore dei Sith scivolasse troppo vicino a un flusso di lava e fu bruciato vivo. Obi-Wan recuperò la spada laser del suo ex allievo e se ne andò, lasciando morire il suo ex studente. Corazzato “ Anakin (nella sua voce di Darth Vader): Dov'è Padme? È al sicuro? Sta bene? Palpatine: sembra nella tua rabbia, l'hai uccisa. Anakin (nella sua voce di Darth Vader): I - I could not have! Era viva! L'ho sentito! (Si libera dal tavolo a cui è legato) NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!! “ ~ Vader chiede al suo nuovo padrone il destino di Padme e la risposta di Palpatine. Anche le ultime parole di Vader e Palpatine in Revenge of The Sith. Poco dopo, Anakin-Vader, storpio e sfigurato, fu salvato da Palpatine e dai suoi cloni e portato in una struttura medica. Aveva le protesi inserite nelle gambe e nel braccio sinistro prima di essere equipaggiato con un'armatura di supporto vitale. Vader ha poi chiesto a Palpatine del destino di Padme di dire "Dov'è Padme? È sicura? Sta bene?" e l'imperatore neo-incoronato mentì, dicendo: "Sembra nella tua ira, l'hai uccisa". Questo era parzialmente vero quando Padme morì qualche tempo dopo che Anakin la soffocò. Devastato e affranto da questa notizia, Vader ha rotto i polsini trattenendo i polsi e le caviglie al tavolo a cui era legato, liberando la potente Forza, e gridando "NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!". La trasformazione di Anakin in Darth Vader era completa. Con sua moglie scomparsa, il Signore del Sith spezzato dal cuore aveva solo uno scopo nella vita e quello era servire Palpatine, ignaro che prima della morte di Padme, aveva dato alla luce due figli, Luke e Leia, che sarebbero cresciuti per riscattare il loro padre e sconfiggi il suo nuovo malvagio padrone. Dopo la sua guarigione, Vader prese il suo posto come mano destra e capo esecutore dell'Imperatore, servendo come comandante supremo dell'esercito imperiale, oltre che come cacciatore Jedi. Star Wars Rebels “ Il potere interiore servirà presto l'Imperatore. “ ~ Vader Poco dopo la caduta dell'Ordine Jedi e l'ascesa dell'Impero, Vader e l'Imperatore formarono una banda di Inquisitori Imperiali sensibili alla Forza per servire come assistenti di Vader nella caccia e nell'uccisione di qualsiasi Jedi sopravvissuto allo sciopero dell'Ordine 66. L'individuo più notevole di questa organizzazione era il " grande inquisitore " di Pau'an dagli occhi gialli, anche se consisteva nel quinto fratello dalla pelle grigia, il sesto fratello dagli occhi azzurri, la settima sorella mortale dalla pelle verde e il agile e acrobatico Ottavo fratello . Quattordici anni dopo, l'Imperatore percepì una nuova minaccia che poteva insorgere contro di lui; i bambini della Forza. Sotto il comando del suo maestro, Darth Vader incaricò il Grande Inquisitore di dare la caccia a questo nuovo nemico. In seguito alla fuga di una cellula ribelle composta da membri dell'equipaggio di un mercantile chiamato "il Fantasma" che portò alla morte dell'Inquisitore sopra Mustafar, le voci di ciò che era successo divennero note, scoppi e insurrezioni iniziarono a verificarsi in diversi mondi. Preoccupato per l'aumento dell'attività ribelle, l'Imperatore mandò Vader a Lothal con Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin per porre fine alla crescente ribellione. Vader ha incontrato l'agente Kallus e il ministro Maketh Tua per discutere i suoi piani con i ribelli. Vader quindi fece Kallus scortare il ministro alla sua navetta, dove fu uccisa e l'incidente fu incolpato sui ribelli. Quando i ribelli hanno cercato di rubare una nave per fuggire, Vader ei suoi Stormtroopers li hanno affrontati. Vader ha poi duellato con il capo dei ribelli, un ex Jedi addestrato sotto il maestro Depa Billaba di nome Kanan Jarrus, e il suo apprendista, Ezra Bridger. Vader riuscì facilmente a sopraffarli e tentò di uccidere Ezra con la sua spada laser finché Kanan intervenne. I loro compagni ribelli Zeb Orrelios e Sabine Wren hanno usato i detonatori termici per far cadere su Vader un AT-DP, ma è sopravvissuto e ha usato la Forza per sollevare il camminatore ardente da lui. I ribelli fuggirono dalla scena in una navetta rubata e invece di inseguirli, Vader li lasciò andare. Vader quindi permise ai ribelli di fuggire attraverso il blocco, lasciandoli condurre al suo vero bersaglio; la flotta ribelle. Vader ha preso il suo caccia TIE Advanced x1 per attaccare la flotta ribelle, distruggendo la maggior parte dei combattenti e danneggiando gravemente la nave comando. Durante il combattimento, Vader intuì che il suo ex apprendista, Ahsoka Tano, era vivo e faceva parte della flotta ribelle. Vader ha cercato di catturarla, ma non è riuscita a superare Ghost. Quando arrivarono due Star Destroyer, Vader provò a fermare i ribelli, ma li perse quando saltarono nell'iperspazio e invece fu catturato nel raggio del trattore. Dopo la sua vittoria, Vader contattò l'Imperatore e lo informò che l'apprendista di Skywalker era ancora vivo e lavorava con i ribelli. Sia Vader che l'Imperatore ne furono compiaciuti, sapendo che poteva condurli ad altri sopravvissuti Jedi, persino Obi-Wan Kenobi, che Vader era ancora ossessionato dalla ricerca di vendetta per la sua sconfitta su Mustafar. L'Imperatore spinse Vader a essere paziente durante la ricerca del suo ex padrone, e poi gli ordinò di inviare un altro Inquisitore per cacciare i ribelli. Secondo gli ordini del suo maestro, Vader assegnò il Quinto Fratello e la Settima Sorella al compito. Molti mesi dopo, Vader arrivò al Tempio Lothal Jedi e fu colpito dal lavoro del Quinto Fratello e della Settima Sorella. Il Quinto Fratello ha rivelato che i Jedi stanno crescendo nel loro potere, a cui Vader replicò con calma che sarebbe stata la loro rovina. Più tardi, Vader arrivò su Malachor in cima alla sua TIE Advanced x1 e affrontò Ezra. Ha interrogato il ragazzo su come ha aperto il sentiero per il Tempio Malachor Sith; Ezra gli disse di scoprire se stesso e impegnò Vader in battaglia, ma il Signore dei Sith era troppo forte e facilmente distrusse la spada laser di Ezra. Ma prima che potesse finire il ragazzo, arrivò Ahsoka e ingaggiò Vader. Alla fine riuscì a buttare Ahsoka fuori dal Tempio e tentò di fermare Ezra e un Kanan accecato di fuggire con un Holocron Sith. Un Ahsoka recuperato si caricò dietro a Vader e gli tagliò metà della sua maschera, facendolo cadere a terra ed esponendo una considerevole quantità del suo viso sfigurato, incluso il suo occhio destro giallo. Vedendo che era davvero il suo ex padrone, Ahsoka si rifiutò di lasciarlo di nuovo. Per un momento, la compassione di Ahsoka sembrò aver raggiunto Vader, ma poi si scrollò di dosso. Freddo dichiarando che sarebbe morta, accese la sua spada laser e si mosse per attaccarla di nuovo. Mentre la coppia riprendeva la loro battaglia, il tempio crollò ed esplose intorno a loro, con Kanan ed Ezra che riuscirono a malapena a fuggire. Vader sopravvisse al crollo e più tardi zoppicò lontano dalle rovine. Il destino di Ahsoka è rimasto un mistero. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story “ Stai attento a non soffocare le tue aspirazioni, Direttore. “ ~ Darth Vader al regista Krennic. Poco dopo lo scontro con Ahsoka, con un incontro con il Grand'Ammiraglio Thrawn (al quale tiene molto in considerazione), Vader ritorna al suo rifugio, un sinistro castello su Mustafar. Mentre è in una capsula di rigenerazione e sorvegliato da due delle sue fedeli guardie reali imperiali, Vader viene visitato dal direttore imperiale Orson Krennic , che è responsabile della creazione della Morte Nera. Krennic si lamenta con lui che Grand Moff Tarkin ha rilevato la Morte Nera - il suo progetto. Krennic esorta Vader a consentirgli di presentare l'arma all'Imperatore per assicurarsi che l'Imperatore capisca di cosa sia capace l'arma. Tuttavia, Vader è più preoccupato per la recente fuga di sicurezza e ordina a Krennic di assicurarsi che l'arma sia operativa e invulnerabile. Vedendo che come segno che lui e non Tarkin è responsabile dell'operazione della Morte Nera, Krennic chiede a Vader, che sta già partendo, se Vader lo assicurerà un pubblico con l'Imperatore. Infuriato per essere stato interrogato da uno dei suoi sottoposti, Vader zittisce Krennic con la forza soffocandolo mentre si gira per vedere l'uomo, dicendo a Krennic di 'fare attenzione a non soffocare le sue aspirazioni' prima di rilasciare Krennic e tornare alla sua camera di rigenerazione. Quando i piani della Morte Nera vengono trasmessi da Scarif alla flotta Ribelle, Vader arriva nel suo Star Star Destroyer il Devastator pochi istanti prima che la flotta possa saltare all'iperspazio. Guidando da solo un commando d'imbarco, Vader entra nell'ammiraglia della flotta ribelle, con l'intenzione di recuperare i piani. Una volta a bordo della nave, inizia a massacrare i soldati ribelli vicini, ma non può impedire a un piccolo gruppo di scappare su una nave più piccola con i piani. Mentre Vader entra nell'hangar, può solo guardare mentre la nave che trasporta i piani si allenta e scappa. Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza “ Ti stavo aspettando, Obi-Wan. Ci rivedremo finalmente. Il cerchio è ora completo. Quando ti lasciai, ero solo lo studente ora sono il Maestro. “ ~ Darth Vader incontra il suo ex maestro. Poco dopo, Vader è incaricato di recuperare i piani rubati della Morte Nera e di trovare la base segreta dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Lui e le truppe d'assalto attaccano la nave di proprietà della principessa Leia, che era di fatto sua figlia. Cattura e "interroga" la principessa Leia e, insieme al comandante della Morte Nera, Grand Moff Tarkin , distrugge il suo mondo natale di Alderaan. Poco dopo, duella il suo ex maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, che è arrivato alla Morte Nera per salvare Leia, e lo abbatte, trasformandolo in uno spirito nella Forza. Quindi incontra suo figlio, Luke, durante la Battaglia di Yavin, e percepisce in lui una grande forza nella Forza; questo è confermato qualche istante dopo, quando il ragazzo distrugge la stazione di battaglia. Stava per sparare a Luke usando il suo combattente TIE, ma Han Solo disabilitò la sua nave usando i cannoni sul Millennium Falcon, e mandò Vader a girare nello spazio. La Morte Nera fu poi distrutta dal siluro di Luke, costringendola a costruirne una seconda. Quando Obi-Wan raccontò a Luke di Vader e suo padre, invece di rivelare la caduta di Anakin dalla grazia, Obi-Wan disse invece che Anakin e Vader erano entità separate: Anakin era considerato suo amico mentre Darth Vader era il suo apprendista fino a che si unì al lato oscuro della Forza e uccise Anakin durante il combattimento. Questa era la mezza verità però, anche se in qualche modo era vero dal punto di vista di Obi-Wan: la frase in cui Vader uccise il padre di Luke in realtà si riferisce alla caduta di Anakin dalla grazia in cui il bene dentro di lui era quasi scomparso, e Vader era il suo apprendista proprio quando era Anakin. Star Wars: Episodio V - The Empire Strikes Back “ Darth Vader: se solo conoscessi il potere del lato oscuro! Obi-Wan non ti ha mai detto cosa è successo a tuo padre. Luke: Mi ha detto abbastanza! Mi ha detto che l'hai ucciso! Darth Vader: No. Sono tuo padre! “ ~ Darth Vader dice a suo figlio che è suo padre, una delle citazioni più famose di Vader. Tre anni dopo, Vader guida un assalto a una base ribelle sul pianeta Hoth, spedendo droidi sonda per confermare questo. Sebbene l'Impero prenda la base dopo un po ', Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca e il vecchio droide C-3PO di Vader scappano nella nave, il Falcon del Millennio . Una scena mostra Vader che parla con l' Imperatore Palpatine tramite ologramma, quando Palpatine percepisce un sentimento nella Forza che conferma che il ribelle Luke Skywalker è il figlio di Vader. A Cloud City, stringe un accordo con l'amministratore di Cloud City, Lando Calrissian, per consegnare Han al cacciatore di taglie Boba Fett . Calrissian, Fett e Vader catturano Leia, Han, Chewbacca e 3PO su Cloud City per attirare Luke in uno scontro. e ha Solo congelato nella carbonite. Luke, che è stato parzialmente addestrato da Yoda, affronta il Signore dei Sith nella camera di carbonite e accende la sua spada laser. Vader fa lo stesso, e Luke lo attacca. Scoppiò un duello sempre più unilaterale, in cui Luke fu sopraffatto dalla spada laser, dalla Forza e dalla strategia più e più volte, mentre Vader respingeva con calma ogni singolo attacco. Alla fine, Luke riuscì ad atterrare sulla spalla di Vader. Poi, decidendo che il duello era durato abbastanza a lungo, Vader ricorse a scatenare tutta la sua abilità con la spada laser e travolse brutalmente Luke, interrompendo bruscamente il duello tagliandogli la mano destra. Vader rivela quindi la sua vera identità come il padre di Luke e offre a suo figlio la possibilità di rovesciare Palpatine e governare la galassia come padre e. Luke rifiuta, gettandosi giù da un pozzo della miniera. Viene risucchiato in uno scivolo dell'immondizia e salvato da Leia, C-3PO, Chewbacca e Lando. È dotato di una mano robotica per sostituire quella che Vader aveva interrotto. Star Wars: Episodio VI - Il ritorno dello Jedi Padre vs Figlio “ Datti al lato oscuro, è l'unico modo per salvare i tuoi amici. Sì, i tuoi pensieri ti tradiscono. I tuoi sentimenti per loro sono forti, specialmente per ... sorella. Quindi hai una sorella gemella. I tuoi sentimenti ora hai tradito anche lei. Obi-Wan era saggio a nasconderla da me. Ora il suo fallimento è completo. Se non ti volgi verso il lato oscuro, allora forse lo farà. “ ~ Darth Vader schernisce Luke e scopre sua figlia. Qualche tempo dopo, fu incaricato di sovrintendere al completamento della seconda Morte Nera. Si incontrò con Palpatine a bordo della stazione costruita a metà per pianificare la svolta di Luke verso il lato oscuro. A questo punto, Luke aveva quasi completato il suo addestramento Jedi e aveva appreso da un Yoda morente che Vader era davvero suo padre. Ha imparato a conoscere il passato di suo padre e ad abbandonare il lato oscuro dello spirito di Obi-Wan, e ha anche appreso che Leia è sua sorella. In missione nella foresta pluviale di Endor, Luke si arrese alle truppe imperiali e venne portato a Vader. Luke poi ha parlato con suo padre, insistendo che c'è del buono in lui, che Vader nega. A bordo della Morte Nera, Luke resistette agli appelli del Palaptino alla sua rabbia e alla paura per i suoi amici, ma alla fine cercò di attaccare Palpatine. Vader intervenne e difese il suo padrone, e Luke e suo padre ingaggiarono un feroce duello con la spada laser. Questa volta sembravano essere abbinati in modo uniforme, ma Luke resistette con calma a Vader che lo cullava verso il lato oscuro. Tuttavia, quando Vader ha telepaticamente sondato la sua mente, saputo dell'esistenza di Leia e minaccia di corromperla, Luke ha scattato. Infuriato, Luke ha violentemente attaccato e quasi ucciso Vader, tagliando la mano destra meccanica del padre. Controllò la propria rabbia all'ultimo minuto, tuttavia, mentre guardava la mano cibernetica di Vader e poi la sua; si rese conto che era pericolosamente vicino a subire il destino di suo padre. Redenzione e morte “ Anakin (smascherato): Ora vai, figlio mio. Lasciami. Luke: No, vieni con me. Non ti lascerò qui. Devo salvarti. Anakin (smascherato): Tu già ... hai, Luke. Avevi ragione. Avevi ragione su di me. Dillo a tua sorella ... avevi ragione. “ ~ Le ultime parole di Vader riscattate prima di morire tra le braccia di suo figlio. Mentre si avvicinava Palpatine, incoraggiando Luke ad uccidere Vader e prendendo il suo posto al suo fianco, il Jedi gettò la sua spada laser, rifiutandosi di colpire il colpo finale. Irritato, Palpatine ha brutalmente attaccato Luke con il lampo della Forza. Luke si contorse in agonia sotto il lampo dell'imperatore, chiedendo aiuto a suo padre. Mentre Palpatine torturava Luke, Vader guardò Palpatine e poi Luke. Poi, non riuscendo a sopportare la vista di suo figlio in pena, Vader ricordò la sua vita come Anakin Skywalker - i suoi pensieri su Shmi, Qui-Gon e Padme che tornavano da lui - poi improvvisamente Vader spiritualmente cessò di esistere e divenne Anakin Skywalker di nuovo. Anakin sapeva che nonostante tutte le cose terribili che aveva fatto come Darth Vader, non poteva permettere che suo figlio fosse ucciso. Quindi, con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta dentro, Anakin sollevò Palpatine in aria, lo portò nel cuore della Morte Nera e lo scagliò giù. Quando Palpatine colpì il fondo del pozzo, esplose in un'ondata di energia laterale oscura. Dopo aver riguadagnato abbastanza forza, Luke trascinò suo padre (che era stato ferito mortalmente dal fulmine di Palpatine) dalla sala del trono alla baia di attracco con la navetta della ST 321. Momenti di morte, Anakin si rese conto che sarebbe morto se suo figlio lo avesse portato o no nella navetta in tempo. Ha pregato suo figlio di togliersi la maschera di Darth Vader in modo da poter guardare Luke "con suoi occhi". Luke ha obbedito e per la prima volta (e come si è scoperto, l'unico), Luke e suo padre si sono visti davvero. Nei suoi respiri morenti, Anakin disse a Luke che aveva ragione sul bene in lui, poi morì per le sue ferite, costringendo Luke a piangere per la perdita di suo padre. Luke fugge con il corpo di suo padre mentre la Morte Nera esplode, distrutta dall'Alleanza Ribelle. Quella notte, Luke ha bruciato l'armatura Sith di suo padre alla maniera dei funerali di un Jedi. Durante la celebrazione della vittoria sulla luna della foresta di Endor, Luke vide gli spiriti di Obi-Wan e Yoda, in piedi con lo spirito di un Anakin Skywalker redento. Eredità Negli anni successivi alla morte di Vader, la sua famiglia mantenne il fatto che Anakin Skywalker e Darth Vader erano stati la stessa persona un segreto gelosamente custodito. Nessuno al di fuori della famiglia Skywalker sapeva che Luke e Leia erano figli di Darth Vader (oltre a Obi-Wan, Yoda e Bail Organa), sebbene alcune persone come Mon Mothma sospettassero a lungo che Leia fosse la figlia di Skywalker. Il segreto fu finalmente rivelato nel 28 ABY dal senatore della Nuova Repubblica Ransolm Casterfo. Ciò ha avuto l'effetto di rovinare la carriera politica di Leia e si è dimessa dal Senato non molto tempo dopo. Leia presto fondò la Resistenza quando divenne chiaro che non poteva convincere il Senato ad opporsi al Primo Ordine . Star Wars: Episodio VII - The Force Awakens “ Finirò quello che hai iniziato, nonno. “ ~ Il nipote di Vader, Kylo Ren, dice alla sua maschera danneggiata. Anche se Vader è morto da molto tempo a questo punto, sarà referenziato molto nella trilogia sequel. La maschera danneggiata di Darth Vader è apparsa nei trailer di Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens , ambientata 30 anni dopo il ritorno dello Jedi , diretto da JJ Abrams. Invece di Vader, il nuovo cattivo Kylo Ren prese il posto di Vader. Prendendo la maschera danneggiata di Vader a bordo della sua nave ammiraglia, Ren promise a Vader che avrebbe finito quello che Vader aveva iniziato. È rivelato più avanti nel film che Ren è veramente Ben, il figlio di Han e Leia, diventando così il nipote di Vader. Gli eventi di The Force Awakens rivelano un fatto sfortunato in cui l'impatto delle cattive azioni di Anakin come Vader si è rivelato superiore a quello che lui, Luke, Leia e Han Solo si aspettavano: Ben, il nipote di Luke e apprendista, nonché Han Solo e il figlio di Leia , che dopo aver appreso il passato oscuro di Anakin come Darth Vader, decise di abbracciare il lato oscuro e divenne Kylo Ren. Ciò provoca una grande battuta d'arresto nel sogno di Luca di ripristinare l'Ordine Jedi al punto che è andato in esilio finché Rey non lo ha scoperto e gli ha dato una speranza. Peggio ancora, Ren sarebbe alla fine lo spaventoso guerriero oscuro che era responsabile di terrorizzare e uccidere forse milioni di persone innocenti, e il modo di riportarlo sul lato buono si è dimostrato più difficile. Rappresentazioni *È stato interpretato da David Prowse e doppiato da James Earl Jones nella trilogia del film originale. *Alla fine di Return of the Jedi , è stato interpretato dal compianto Sebastian Shaw . *Nella trilogia prequel, è stato interpretato da Jake Lloyd da bambino in The Phantom Menace , e da Hayden Christensen da adulto in Attack of the Clones e Revenge of the Sith con James Earl Jones che torna a fare la sua voce alla fine di Revenge dei Sith . *Christensen ha anche interpretato il suo fantasma della forza nella versione DVD del 2004 di Return of the Jedi . *In Rogue One , è stato interpretato da Spencer Wilding, che ha anche interpretato il mostro di Frankenstein , il Grand Marshal Skaldak nell'episodio Doctor Who "Cold War" e uno dei White Walkers in Il Trono di Spade, mentre James Earl Jones è tornato per fare la sua voce. *In televisione, è stato doppiato da Matt Lanter nella serie Clone Wars e da James Earl Jones in Star Wars Rebels . Banalità *Eric Bui, psichiatra all'Ospedale dell'Università di Tolosa , che nel 2007 ha sostenuto la convenzione della American Psychiatric Association che Anakin soddisfa sei dei nove criteri diagnostici per il disturbo borderline di personalità (BPD), uno più del necessario per una diagnosi. Lui e una collega, Rachel Rodgers, hanno pubblicato le loro scoperte in una lettera del 2010 al direttore della rivista Psychiatry Research . Bui dice di aver trovato Anakin Skywalker un utile esempio per spiegare la BPD agli studenti di medicina. *Lo status iconico di Darth Vader ha reso il personaggio sinonimo di malvagità nella cultura popolare, come notato sopra, gli psichiatri lo hanno addirittura considerato un utile esempio per spiegare il disturbo borderline della personalità agli studenti di medicina. *"Vader" è olandese per "Father", che prefigura la rivelazione della sua vera relazione con Luke e Leia. *A partire da ora, la nuova trilogia di sequel sarà l'unica trilogia per NON includere Anakin (o Obi-wan, Yoda o Palpatine) in qualsiasi momento, ma invece concentrarsi su un nuovo cattivo, Kylo Ren è uno dei principali antagonisti. Kylo Ren è il nipote di Vader, Ben Solo. L'equipaggio ha considerato di riportare Anakin come un fantasma della forza nel settimo film, ma ha deciso di non farlo. **È interessante notare che Kylo Ren ha alcune somiglianze in cui alcuni di loro sono stati intenzionali dallo stesso Ren a causa dell'idolatrazione di Vader quando era ancora un Guerriero Sith, dove notevoli somiglianze tra le quali includono la maschera che può amplificare e proiettare le loro voci. *Il doppiatore di Vader interpretava anche Thulsa Doom in Conan The Barbarian . *Anakin è stato il protagonista della trilogia prequel. Tuttavia, dal momento che Revenge of the Sith mostra che ha completato la sua trasformazione come Darth prima di A New Hope , il ruolo principale di Anakin in Revenge of the Sith può essere discutibile. *La frase di Darth Vader "No, sono tuo padre!" è diventata una famosa citazione memorabile in Star Wars, ricevendo molte parodie in molti media, fan fiction o merchandise allo stesso modo. Anche se, la maggior parte presume che la linea fosse, "Luke ... I 'm your father ." Uno dei migliori e più memorabili sarebbe nel film Disney / Pixar del 1999 Toy Story 2 in cui l' imperatore Zurg , dice a Buzz che è suo padre, che è una parodia della scena in The Empire Strikes Back dove Darth Vader dice a Luke che è suo padre. Anche all'inizio del film, Buzz respira come Darth Vader. *Nel sequel di Toy Story 2 del 2010 Toy Story 3 , la scena in cui Big Baby si accende Lots-O 'Huggin' Bear parodia la scena in Return of the Jedi dove Vader accende Palpatine. *Inoltre, nel film Toy Story 2014 Toy Story That Time Forgot , il Cleric è parodia di una delle linee di Vader in A New Hope . *Molte parodie di Darth Vader sono apparse su molti media diversi. Ad esempio, negli episodi di Family Guy basati sulla trilogia originale, Stewie Griffin ha interpretato il personaggio ma lo ha ribattezzato Darth Stewie . *Vader è un personaggio ricorrente in Epic Rap Battles of History , dove spesso combatte contro Adolf Hitler . Qui, è interpretato dal co-creatore della serie Nice Peter . *Darth Vader ha anche fatto la sua apparizione in Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian insieme a Oscar the Grouch di Sesame Street come una delle figure di finzione che volevano unirsi all'esercito di Kahmunrah , per essere poi rifiutato a causa di quest'ultimo non riesco a capire il respiro di Vader, pensandolo come la sua lingua. Irritato, sbatte il coperchio della pattumiera di Oscar e non si vede più nel resto del film. *Darth Vader, insieme a Galen Marek e Master Yoda, è apparso come ospite in Soul Calibur IV come personaggio giocabile. Nel gioco, Darth Vader stava cercando sia il potere del Soul Edge che del Soul Calibur, dove nel suo finale, ha trovato con successo quello che cercava dopo che ha finito con Algol e ha preso entrambe le armi con sé, portando l'Impero a un intero nuovo livello di paura. Sfortunatamente, ha ricevuto molte critiche in cui molti fan di Star Wars si sono lamentati di avere personaggi di Star Wars nell'universo dei giochi di Soul Calibur e hanno dichiarato di "non adattarsi". *Darth Vader ha fatto un cameo nel film animato Disney 2012 Wreck-It Ralph sul lato di una console di gioco. Anche il personaggio del film, Wreck-It Ralph, respira come lui. *Darth Vader ha fatto un'apparizione nello speciale Disney 2014 Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars , dove è stato premiato da Darthenshmirtz , la versione di Star Wars di Heinz Doofenshmirtz ed è stato il maestro di Candace's CO , quest'ultimo che è stato poi ucciso per il suo fallimento portare calzini. *Vader è un personaggio ricorrente nelle webseries acclamate dalla critica Epic Rap Battles of History . È fisicamente ritratto e doppiato da NicePeter, che è il creatore della serie in generale. Il ritmo e la musica dei video provengono dalla sua scatola di controllo montata sul petto. Va spesso contro Adolf Hitler *Darth Vader appare in Star Wars Ribelli: Spark of Rebellion ed è il maestro dell'Inquisitore . *Ciascuno degli aiutanti di Palpatine in ogni film nei prequel di Star Wars prefigura un aspetto diverso di ciò che diventerà Anakin quando diventerà Darth Vader; **Darth Maul - L'apprendista micidiale e spietato che rafforza la volontà di Palpatine e sopravvive a un terribile infortunio di Obi-Wan e diventa un cyborg. **Conte Dooku - I Jedi si sono rivolti al Lato Oscuro desiderando portare l'ordine nella Galassia e piani per rovesciare il suo padrone. **Generale Grievous - Il respiro affannoso, il respiro affannoso, il Cyborg da caccia Jedi. *WatchMojo.com ha elencato Darth Vader come numero 1 nella lista dei "Top 10 iconici Villains di film". *Nella precedente sceneggiatura di The Empire Strikes Back scritta da Leigh Brackett, Darth Vader e Anakin erano apparentemente entità separate: Darth Vader era l'assassino di Anakin e quando Luke affrontò Vader, lo spirito di Anakin lo avrebbe guidato nella loro battaglia. George Lucas era deluso da questo, perché probabilmente non avrebbe migliorato la saga, anche se sfortunatamente Leigh era morta prima che potessero discuterne. Quindi, ha fatto il giro della trama dove Anakin e Vader erano la stessa persona e Vader ha rivelato questo a Luke, che non solo era piacevole per Lucas stesso, ma è diventato anche probabilmente l'evento più memorabile del franchise. *Una citazione di Yoda in The Phantom Menace prefigura le tappe del viaggio di Anakin per diventare Vader. La citazione era "La paura è il sentiero verso il lato oscuro, la paura porta alla rabbia, la rabbia conduce all'odio, l' odio conduce alla sofferenza ". **Paura - Anakin da ragazzo temeva quanto fosse potente o perdesse chi gli era vicino e a lui caro. **Rabbia - Quando la madre di Anakin morì tra le sue braccia dopo essere stata torturata dai Tusken Raiders, si vendicò uccidendoli tutti. Ha fatto un voto per diventare il Jedi più potente di sempre. **Odio - Anakin ha riposto molta fiducia nel cancelliere Palpatine, nonostante la sfiducia del Consiglio Jedi nei suoi confronti. Quando hanno negato di dare ad Anakin il grado di "Maestro", credeva che ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che avevano paura di lui. Ha voltato le spalle allo Jedi anche il suo stesso maestro per unirsi ai Sith. **Sofferenza - Anakin fece tanti sacrifici per salvare la sua famiglia, tuttavia tutto ciò che fece per proteggerli li portò via da lui e lo lasciò in uno stato di depressione come servitore del lato oscuro. Ha perso l'amore della sua vita, i suoi figli (ignari di essere vivi), la sua amicizia con il suo maestro e gran parte della sua stessa umanità. *In Star Wars: Ribelli , il volto di Vader è meno danneggiato rispetto a Return of the Jedi . Questo potrebbe essere il risultato di quello che gli è successo subito dopo aver lanciato l' Imperatore Palpatine nel pozzo nel Ritorno dello Jedi , probabilmente perché non aveva mai lanciato un Sith con un fulmine della Forza. Categoria:Cattivi di Star Wars Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi dei film di fantascienza Categoria:Cavalieri Oscuri Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Eroi rivolti al Lato Oscuro Categoria:Cattivi tragici Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi in carne ed ossa Categoria:Cattivi protagonisti Categoria:Combattenti Categoria:Dittatori Categoria:Braccio Destro Categoria:Figli Categoria:Genitori Categoria:Cattivi sposati Categoria:Membri della famiglia Categoria:Leader Categoria:Pedine Categoria:Cattivi redenti Categoria:Cattivi defunti Categoria:Cattivi morti con onore Categoria:Cattivi postumi Categoria:Cattivi in cerca di vendetta Categoria:Meccanicamente modificato Categoria:Legale Malvagio Categoria:Fame di Potere Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Usurpatori Categoria:Abusatori Categoria:Distruttori di innocenti Categoria:Torturatori Categoria:Cattivi innamorati Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Giovani Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Umani Categoria:Umanoidi Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi protettivi Categoria:Cattivi vs cattivi Categoria:Cattivi militari Categoria:Cattivi che pensano di essere buoni